


A Wild Imagination

by TheLawyersKeeper



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lawyer Ben Solo, Light Angst, Lockdown Life, Making Out, Marijuana, Mechanic Rey, Nightmares, Quarantine Life, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: Based on a prompt I recieved:"hello there! I am going absolutely BONKERS here in quarantine, so I was wondering if you could maybe do a modern au where Ben and Rey are locked down too and are just being cute, a little bit of angst might be fun but not necessary!"Rey jerked awake as though she’d fallen from a great height and tried to take in her surroundings. She was in bed, dressed in Ben’s Bob Seger shirt and a pair of underwear. The black helmet on the dining table wasn’t a mask of a War Lord, it was Ben’s bike helmet.She was in Brooklyn, at Ben’s place, completely unharmed. She wasn’t in space, there was no galactic war, and Ben was-“Hey sweetheart”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	A Wild Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely fictional and doesn't depict any real person or establishment. Please check with your local laws before smoking the good kush and always be smart and take care of yourselves!

“I got the good shit” Ben snorted as Rey hopped onto the plush, black couch next to her boyfriend, watching as he took the bud from her with deft hands and grinded it down to fill their large orange and white bong Rey had affectionately named _beebee_. Ben didn’t smoke often, not with his position as a lawyer for his mother's firm. But with everyone locked down and most of his cases now pending, there was nothing stopping her love from sharing in some good old debauchery with her. Ben looked at the package and narrowed his eyes at her.

“What is this?” Rey grinned brightly as she rattled off the high percentage Indica, watching her boyfriend begin to smirk.

“What?” he stood and walked over to the balcony, giving Rey an excellent view of his broad back and ass in his jeans as he stepped out.

“You’re gunna trip balls sweetheart, now are you gunna join me or no?” Rey hopped over the arm of the couch, setting her beer on the table as he took the first hit, exhaling with a light cough as they looked out at the golden hue of sunset. She took the bong from him and lit her own, coughing as Ben grabbed her by surprise, squeezing her ass as he kissed her playfully.

When they’d first announced the lockdown, Ben had shown up at her garage and begged Maz to let him take her home early. After spending most of her life in the dry heat of Arizona, he’d been afraid (completely unfounded she might add) that she wouldn’t be able to fight this "droplet" virus off and didn’t want her at risk. And Maz, who knew a giant puppy when she saw one, gladly played along with Ben’s complete inability to think rationally when it came to his girlfriend and let him take her home early, shutting down the garage very soon after. Ben had even let her drive his black and red Suzuki GSX R1000 back to her apartment to grab a bag to take to his place.

She’d bid goodbye to her roommate Rose, offering her bedroom to her sister Paige before hopping back on and riding through the increasingly empty streets back to Ben’s place. She’d been a little nervous at spending the lockdown in the small space with him, knowing Ben would often get stressed over work and she was a bit of a firecracker on her good days. But he almost seemed calmer with her around, and after all his cases were put on hold the two had been able to just relax together and it had become quite fun.

Rey came back to the present as Ben passed her the bong again, his playful eyes slightly glazed over as he smirked at her. She beamed back, feeling that warm sizzle over her body as she leaned up to kiss him again before taking another hit. Ben emptied out the bowl, following her back inside as he moved into the kitchen.

“What do you want for dinner sweetheart, before I get too baked” Rey giggled, feeling the permanent smile begin to take over her face as Ben looked at her, bursting into a laugh himself.

“Oh fuck, look at you” Rey cackled and climbed off the bar stool, moving to wrap her arms around his massive waist and kiss him heatedly.

“Let’s order something” Ben chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“Sure baby, pizza or sushi?” Rey moaned, throwing her head back as Ben pulled the phone from his pocket.

“God, you know me so well – let’s get sushi” Ben winked and pulled up the app, ordering dinner before pulling two fresh beers out of the fridge and handing her one. Rey turned back to the living area, turning on the TV and pulling up Netflix as Ben flopped down next to her, pulling her into his lap and kissing her neck as she moaned, leaning down to kiss him. The two made out leisurely for a while until Ben’s phone pinged, signifying that their delivery was almost there.

“Find something to watch, I’ll be right back” Rey watched in amusement as Ben rubbed his face, pulling a shirt on and checking himself to make sure he didn’t look as high or as horny as he was before exiting the apartment. Rey turned back to the screen with a grin, flicking through until she found _Star Trek: Into Darkness_. She set it up and changed into her pajamas, which consisted of Ben’s old Bob Seger shirt and a fresh pair of underwear and sitting down as Ben emerged.

“Ah, my breadwinner has arrived with dinner!” Ben looked up at her and offered a glazed smile and thumbs up as he kicked off his shoes, causing her to snort.

“Oh honey we’re fried” Ben nodded sagely in agreement, setting the sushi on the coffee table before changing into his own pajama pants, leaving himself shirtless just the way Rey liked it. She pecked him lightly and turned to the packages as Ben grabbed the bong.

“One more for the road?” Rey giggled but nodded, allowing him to pull her up by the hand and lead her back out to the balcony.

“This is such a bad idea, I’m so in” the two passed it back and forth before flopping down on the couch, Rey immediately diving into the sushi as Ben turned the movie on. She curled up into his side and he turned to brush his lips against her forehead.

“Love you” Rey beamed as another rush of warmth flooded her system, turning to rest her chin on his shoulder as she looked up at him.

“Love you too baby”.

* * *

_Rey was surrounded, Palpatine laughed as she looked around in fear. There were Sith Lords everywhere, her friends were dying._

_She was losing._

_She let in a shaky breath of defeat as she slowly moved towards her grandfather, raising the blue saber to prepare to do the unthinkable, all for the sake of her friends when she suddenly felt the earth move around her._

_Ben was standing in front of her, hair wild and eyes bright as he locked eyes with her, determination and reassurance etched into every line of his face as he gave her the subtlest of nods. Rey blinked, feeling the warm sense of security her boyfriend always had wash around her like warm water. They could do this, she wasn’t alone._

_She raised the lightsaber above her head, dropping it behind her back as Palpatine waited for a blow he was never going to receive. His eyes opened and she grabbed her second weapon, turning on the guards rapidly closing in on her as they engaged._

_But then Ben was there, taking down the last guard and running up to her with wide eyes. She wanted to hug him, tell him how glad she was he was there. But that had to wait, they had to deal with Palpatine. The two turned on him but neither were prepared for his hands to shoot out bolts of energy that **hurt so bad** , she tried to look over at Ben but it was too strong and the next thing she knew she was unconscious._

_She faintly heard Ben as he moved, a yell from Palpatine followed by a loud crash and as she lay there with tears streaming down her face she knew that she needed to **move**._

_She fended off Palpatine, but felt the last of her strength leave her as she ended the Sith, she looked around her weakly, hoping to see her Ben one last time. But he was gone. And Rey fell to the ground, lifeless._

_“I gotcha Rey, come back, come back to me” she forced her eyes open at her boyfriend’s voice and raised her hand to cover his on her stomach. This didn’t make sense, she had **died** , she knew she had. She sat up, feeling him shaking as he looked into her eyes, his hand gripping tenderly at the back of her neck as she smiled up at him._

_“Ben…” he mouthed back a voiceless ‘hey’ as he looked at her._

_He looked like a drowning man._

_She reached out to kiss him, hoping to pull him out of his shock so they could get off the planet, his shoulders fell and Rey felt like years of tension had evaporated from her boyfriend’s body. She pulled back to look him over, growing in concern as he beamed at her, letting out an almost breathless chuckle as she stroked his cheek._

_Ben’s body fell limp beneath her, Rey barely able to catch his head before it hit the ground. She stared down as the death grip he held her hand in began to fade away._

_As Ben began to fade away._

_“Ben? Ben, wait – wait, wait, no, no Ben – Ben!” but he was gone. And Rey was alone on a planet she didn’t know with no way out._

* * *

Rey jerked awake as though she’d fallen from a great height and tried to take in her surroundings. She was still groggy from the weed and sleep but she furrowed her brow in an attempt to kickstart her consciousness as she assessed her environment.

She was in bed, dressed in Ben’s Bob Seger shirt and a pair of underwear. There was a bong, beer bottles and packages of sushi on the coffee table. The black helmet on the dining table wasn’t a mask of a War Lord, it was Ben’s bike helmet.

She was in Brooklyn, at Ben’s place, completely unharmed. She wasn’t in space, there was no galactic war, and Ben was-

“Hey sweetheart” a warm arm slid around Rey’s waist, a solid heat against her back from Ben’s naked chest as he propped himself up on his other arm, sleepily pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder. His voice carried that sleep-rough rumble that she loved to hear. Suddenly the feeling of him slipping away from her returned as vividly as in her dream and the next thing she knew she was crying.

And if there was one thing Rey Kenobi did not do, it was _cry_.

Ben inhaled sharply as he immediately woke up, sitting up and curling around her from behind as he sat her between his legs. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at her woundedly.

“Rey, _oh baby_ , it’s okay” she smiled at him and went to nod, covering her face as she surprised them both with another sob. Ben shushed her gently, rocking her back and forth from behind as she cried.

* * *

Rey was humiliated at how long it took her to stop crying as she looked up at him, Ben smiled at her and gently tucked a strand of her soft brown hair behind her ear.

“M’sorry, don’t know why I got so worked up” he winked at her, tightening his grip on her waist lethargically as he shrugged the apology off, blowing a raspberry at her in dismissal as she laughed.

“Now,” he murmured, resting their foreheads together and wiping her eyes as she gazed back at him.

“What’s got my girl so worked up?” Rey laughed weakly and closed her eyes, shaking her head as she melted into his embrace, suddenly very tired again.

“It was stupid, wasn’t even real” she murmured, surprised when Ben forced her to look at him with a soft _hey_.

“It had you in _tears_ Rey, it wasn’t stupid” Rey sniffed and nodded, gripping one of his massive hands in both of her own. She quietly explained this alternate world she had just come from, with laser swords and spaceships and mystical powers. She explained how they were soulmates. But it wasn’t enough and in the end Ben had sacrificed himself to bring her back, left her alone on a planet and had disappeared before her eyes.

She found herself getting worked up again and the arms around her tightened, pulling her to lie back down as he slid her onto her back and looking down at her.

“Sweetheart, you’ve got a great imagination, but that’s never gunna happen” he looked down at her with a soft smirk and Rey curled further into him, reaching up to play with his hair.

“Oh yeah? Do you work for NASA now too?” Ben rolled his eyes at her deflection and brushed her hair back.

“No, you goose” he gently covered her face in his massive palm, jerking away in disgust as she licked it.

“Child”

“Prude” Ben looked away and spoke again loudly.

“ _As I was saying_ – it’s never gunna happen because I’m never gunna leave you” he cupped her cheek as she looked up at him with wet eyes, feeling a reassurance she never knew she needed as he pressed his lips to her eyelids, kissing the new tears away.

"Never leaving this baby, so I don’t want you to worry about that okay? Not for a minute” Rey ran a hand through his hair as she smiled as him.

“Promise?” Ben nodded.

“Yeah honey, I promise” Rey smiled and nodded back, letting Ben lay back down and pull her into him with a deep sigh.

“Maybe we won’t smoke and watch _Star Trek_ next time, hmm?” Rey snorted, feeling the low rumble of Ben’s laughter as she curled into his chest, letting sleep take her again as she nodded.

“Deal” Ben brushed his lips over her forehead again, squeezing her lethargically as he murmured softly.

“Love you”

“I love you too Ben”.


End file.
